User blog:Fist of Dollars/ Who Else Wants More?
To everyone who plays Red Dead Redemption, do you want more? No not porridge but DLC's. So far we've had a few that has expanded both Singleplayer & Multiplayer but could more be included into this great game. Well the answer is simple. Yes. But everyone has different Ideas and Opinions. Most will be Popular with people, others not so Popular. So what else could be " a DLC ". Now most people are thinking of it, I'm going to say. The Myths and Mavericks was a bit of a let down. Most comments on this Wiki were better than what we actually got. Now here are some ideas, not just mine but others that contibute to this Wiki, some of them you will recognise SinglePlayer DLC Ideas *Prequel - Showing John's life in Dutch's gang showing what they did and also how John left the gang after the Bank Robbery going wrong. *A DLC about Jack showing his life after avenging his Father by killing Edgar Ross with him dealing with his past and uncertian future. *A whole DLC about a younger Landon Rickett's adventures and crusades plus his involvment in the Blackwater Massacre of 1899. *An Immigrant Experience - A story of a Chinese immigrant and his experiences in the old west. (Idea by LyHungViet) *A DLC slightly based on the 2011 film Cowboys & Aliens with the characters of Red Dead replacing the Movies, with Herbert Moon hating something else. Defending Towns from the invaders and then taking the fight to them. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BJhc3fSfh5M Similar to this. Now Multiplayer. Red Dead is one of the Best FreeRoam games out there not to mention the other game modes in Multiplayer. Again everyone has Ideas to what could be included like Multiplayer DLC Ideas *More Hideouts in FreeRoam - Cochinay, The Wreck of the Serendipity, Mescalero, Repentance Rock, Sidewinder Gulch, El Matadero Canyon and Torguemada. *New Locations for Undead OverRun - Blackwater, Armadillo, Escalera plus the Tomb, Chuparosa, MacFarlane's Ranch, Tall Trees, Wreck of the Serendipity and Thieves Landing. *More Hunting Grounds in FreeRoam - Bears for Bearclaw Camp, Elk for Tall Trees. *More Carts and Wagons in FreeRoam *More Character Skins - Iconic Westren Film Lookalikes + Others from Singleplayer *Some new Legend Levels + 5. * Undead animals to be included on OverRuns near there habitats. *Cart Races - Similar to the Grand Prix *Raft Races - Similar to the River Co-op missions starts from one end of the river to the other with Challenges along the way. *Open out some buildings e.g. Blackwater Bank/Theather/Police Station, MacFarlance's House, John Marston's House. *More Multiplayer Challenges. *New Multiplayer matches e.g. Attack/Defend a Steamboat, Hunting matches, Bounty Matches, Law & Outlaw matches (like Cops & Crooks on GTA IV) *New animals to be added *Drinking game - like 5 finger fillet where you have to press the right buttons and gets faster and harder the more drunk you get the last player who doesn't pass out wins. *Horse/Bull rodeos - see how good you balance is. So What would you want for a Singleplayer DLC Prequel Jack after RDR Landon Ricketts Immigrant Experience Cowboys & Aliens What would you want for Multiplayer DLC More Hideouts Locations for Undead OverRun New Hunting Grounds More Carts and Wagons More Character Skins New Legend Levels Undead Animals in OverRun Cart Races Raft Races Open Buildings New Multiplayer Challenges New Multiplayer matches New animals Drinking game Horse/Bull rodeos So what Characters do you want to have in Multiplayer Archer Fordham Andreas Müller Shaky The Strange Man Zhou Captain Espinoza Ayauhtéotl Mother Superior Sasquatch Hunter Moses Forth Welsh French Norman Deek Herbert Moon So what Famous Western Icons/Lookalikes would you like to see Clint Eastwood - The Good Lee Van Cleef - The Bad Eli Wallach - The Ugly John Wayne - Rooster Cogburn 1969 Yul Brynner - The Gunslinger Paul Newman - Butch Cassidy Robert Redford - The Sundance Kid Jeff Bridges - Rooster Cogburn 2010 Matt Damon - Texas Ranger LaBoeuf So over time these list will grow with more ideas that will be suitable for Red Dead. Hopefully we can get more out of Rockstar for Red Dead. Again the more comments, feedback and the more ideas the better unlike what Oliver got, which was a beating. !!! Also don't forget to visit the Red Dead Redemption "Who Else Wants More?" Facebook Campaign !!! ''Fist of Dollars '' Category:Blog posts